Unforgivable
by Jinyxed Suicides
Summary: Hermione learns of her true heritage. A field trip gives way to a dark future, and hermione changes, but whether it's for better or for worse is still unknown. Review please!
1. Prologue

Prologue

DISCLAIMER

**J.K. Rowling owns Harry Potter.**

A scream was heard on the night of June 22nd. Exactly 15 years prior to this day, A woman named Natalie gave birth to Hermione. Hermione Alura Riddle. Hermione was a small child with pitch black eyes. "She looks just like her father…" Natalie had said after a year. Hermione's black eyes with specks of brown and red, flashed furiously on her first birthday. Hermione wouldn't stop crying that day, and Natalie knew that something was wrong. "Tom, I think that something horrible is about to happen. Are you sure that we are safe here?" Tom had shaken his head. "Don't speak such nonsense, my dear woman. Nothing could get to us. Yes, there are too many spells for anything to get here." With that he kissed her gently. She put Hermione into her crib, and walked back into the living room to sit down and read. Three, Two, One, BAM! A burst of red light had raged through their quiet home, ripping the door from its hinges. Natalie screamed. Tom shielded his wife from the light, but was flung aside and knocked unconscious by a cloaked figure. "Tom!" Natalie screamed one last time. "Avada Kedavra!"  Natalie was dead. A swish of a cloak, and a purple flash later, Hermione cry, screaming and sobbing. Her father, beaten and bloody, came to her side. "Hermione. My little Mione… you must go tomorrow… I cannot protect you any longer." he took Natalie's necklace from around her neck. A silver dagger with a gold lion's head at the top. "You will show Natalie's Griffindor in you, and your destiny to become the most powerful Slytherin to ever live will remain inside of you. Until the time is right…" Tom cradled his wife's dead head. "Natalie… I love you…" James Potter ran down the stairs that led up to the Riddle's stone manor. "I will have my revenge, Potter."

Ten points to Slytherin.


	2. A Box's Shadow

1

_"Tell me, Draco Malfoy, where do your loyalties lie?"_

_"_With you, Lord Voldemort."

A small smile wound its way to Lord Voldemort's lips.

_"Good, Draco Malfoy. Good. Take this."_ Lord Voldemort's personal servant trembled as he gave a carved box to a glaring Draco. On the top was a dagger through a skull, a small pool of blood at the bottom of the dagger.

"My lord, what must I do with this box?" Draco twitched slightly as he casually waved his hand at the small box. A small aura of light flowed around the edges.

"This is no ordinary box. Give this to the destined one. Give this box to the Heir Of Slytherin."

"Who might that be?" Draco asked, his eyebrows rising slightly.

_"You ask too many questions, boy. I believe that her name has been changed to Granger… yes… Granger…" _Voldemort suddenly sighed and slid down a little in his chair. _"It's been a long time, my boy. A long time." _Voldemort had the sudden look of an elderly father (which he was). His tired eyes had a distant look, glossy gazed and staring.

"My lord-" Draco began.

_"Draco Malfoy. Dear boy, I want you to change her. She is destined to produce my heir with the chosen man. I have chosen you, Draco Malfoy. Bring her to my side. You must give her that box. That box holds something that is hers. Something that she could never forget…"_ Draco nodded. This father-like Voldemort was much more than he would have liked to have known. "I will, my lord. I will."

"Good. One last thing before you leave. My servant managed to intercept two owls leaving Hogwarts. The letters that they had been carrying were to my daughter and yourself, Draco. They were prefect letters." Draco nodded. "Bring her the letter. Together as a team, you both must work to reach the Head Boy and Head Girl positions. Then, the dark side will be an unstoppable force with three spies."

"Three? Severus Snape is a spy for the dark side?" Voldemort nodded, a slight but evil smile upon his lips.

_"Be gone then.  Make her believe her destiny."_ Voldemort stood, and took up his wand. "Portkenos!" Draco felt the world rushing past him, and before he knew it, he was back in the Malfoy Manor.

It was August 15th. About two and a half weeks left before the start of the new term, and believe it or not, Hermione Granger had not gone to Diagon Alley yet. The sunshine poured delicately into her small corner room, filling the room with light. Hermione groaned and turned onto her back, pulling the shades closed. Immediately the room was filled with black and Hermione put her head back onto the pillow. "Today I have to go to Diagon Alley…" she muttered, closing her eyes again. "Why today???" she moaned, clutching her head. Slowly standing up out of her bed, she stretched. Her back ached from sleeping wrong, and her eyes still had huge bags under them. "Guess it was a bad idea to go to bed at five…" she checked her clock. 8:30. She had only an hour and a half to get to Diagon Alley, and the drive took a half hour. "Best get going…"

She was 15 minutes late when she met up with Harry and Ron (Harry tan from going to America with Sirius, Ron with calluses on his arms and legs from visiting Romania and the dragons with Charlie.) Harry and Ron waved hello quickly before badgering her with questions about her safety of walking alone in the alley. "YOU KNOW WHAT?" she said loudly, glaring at them. "I CAN take care of MYSELF you know!" Harry put his arms up in defeat, and Ron muttered a sorry. 'Typical Ron.' She thought to herself. 'Always the first to apologize when we fight.' Ron was staring off at some fourth year girls who were crowded around _Madam Diehl's Fancy Dancy Robes_, and giggling loudly. "Ugh, preps." Hermione muttered, shooting another glare at Ron. "Whaaaat?" Ron groaned, looking away. "Come on!" the girl said, dragging the boys off to buy robes, books, and other necessities. 

At one they met up with the other Weaslys and split for the last few days of the summer. Harry and Sirius were going to Germany for a week, and Ron wanted to "sleep" until he had to leave for school. Hermione told Harry to have a good time, gave Ginny a hug, and told Ron to behave for the next few days. After that she looked back as the last twin disappeared through the fireplace, and went back out to Diagon Alley. Checking over her list to make sure that she had everything, she felt a prickle on her neck. She looked around. Nothing but those damn preps still batting their eyelashes and petting each other, and a group small group of second or third years standing outside of Quality Quidditch Supplies. A few middle-aged witches stood with their first years outside of stores. Diagon Alley was the emptiest Hermione had ever seen it. "Must be my imagination. There isn't anyone here looking at me…" But she felt it again. A shiver ran up her spine. Still, nothing. She shrugged and sat down on the steps at Gringotts Wizarding bank. But what was it? Hermione began to sweat. Something that she could not see was looking at her. Well, she could see it; she just didn't know where it was. Someone dropped their bags right next to Hermione and looked down at her. At the sound of the books on the marble stairs, Hermione screamed and rolled down five stairs. "Ouch! DAMN IT!" she rubbed her hip standing up and quickly wiped the blood from her now bleeding hand on her jeans. A light red smear was now there, but Hermione didn't care. "Thanks A LOT Malfoy! Damn it, WHY did you do that?" Draco stretched lazily. "Do what? All that I did was drop my books."  Hermione narrowed her eyes. What was wrong with the Draco Malfoy? Why was He was being civilized? "Malfoy, what's up with you?? You're being _civilized_ to a _mudblood_??" Draco slowly smirked. "I am not civilized to _mudbloods._ What's up with me? Well, I know something that the top student of our year doesn't know." Hermione's eyes were now slits. 

"What are you talking about?"

"What _am_ I talking about? Damn it Granger, I thought that you would know. It's just that," His smirk widened. "I am not allowed to tell you until the time is right." He laughed at Hermione's confused expression. He pulled out her letter and tossed it to her. He sat down next to his bags and pulled out the box too, hiding it from her view. Inside he looked at the necklace. A silver dagger and a gold lion's head. He was thinking about it when Hermione screamed and jumped up. Snapping the box shut, he looked at her. She was dancing around on the marble, waving the letter around like an idiot. "Idiot." He murmured. Hermione kept dancing, so Draco took the opportunity to inspect the necklace further. Her squeals still coming from time to time, he slowly opened the box. Her necklace was on a silver chain with a gold clasp on the back. The eyes of the lion (one an emerald, the other a ruby) glowed deeply. The pendant had a dim aura of blackness around it. His eyes glued to it and all of his attention focused on it, he didn't realize that Hermione had stopped screaming and was coming over to him. "What are you looking at, Malfoy?" she asked, plopping down next to him. Draco jumped and tossed the box into his closest bag. "N…nothing…" Hermione shrugged and Draco breathed a sigh of relief. She didn't see it. "Well," Draco said, gathering his bags. "Pleasure to give you that damn letter, Granger. Good bye." Hermione looked up, perplexed. Um… ok… bye Malfoy?" he nodded, with that look of 'I know something you don't know' still plastered upon his face, and strode off heading for The Leaky Cauldron. "I wonder what that was all about…" she muttered, picking up her letter and flipping it over in her hands as she watched him walk through the door. Gathering her stuff, she walked off through the alley. She didn't feel like shopping anymore.

September 1st rolled around rather quickly. Hermione was only halfway through her charms book (Which was the last book that she needed to read from all of the books that she had bought.) when she woke up. "Shit…" she muttered, looking at the clock. 8:45. She brushed her teeth while she showered and quickly combed it through. "I'll dry it on the train…" she muttered, pulling on jeans and a black hooded sweatshirt. She threw her last book into her trunk, shoved her wand into her pocket, and grabbed a doughnut on her way through the kitchen. She and her mother got into the car just as the clock struck 10. Giving her mother one last hug, she pushed her trolley through the barrier and was on the platform at 10:45. "Shit." She mumbled again. "Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit." A couple of first years gave her a startled look as the passed. Hermione looked around for Terry Boot (the Ravenclaw prefect) or Susan Bones (the Hufflepuff prefect) "Hello Granger." A voice that could belong only to Draco Malfoy said from behind her. She jumped a little and turned to him. "Hullo, Malfoy. Just _peachy_ seeing you today." Draco rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah Granger. Save it. McGonagall is waiting until you get to the front of the train to apparate. She's a little impatient right now…" Hermione gasped. McGonagall was here? "SHIT!" she screamed, throwing her trunk at the train attendant and dropping her owl, Jade's cage next to it (Crookshanks had died over the summer from "Gnome Poisoning") Jade, a small, black owl with big green eyes, hooted irritably as her cage bumped into the trunk. Hermione jumped onto the train, Malfoy just behind her. McGonagall smiled at Draco and turned to Hermione. "Hello Miss Granger! Thank you, Draco; Now that you are all here, the train can leave in ten minutes. Hermione sighed and sat down next to Susan. "One last thing, Prefects. After the feast, you will escort the first years to their dorms. All of the houses have the same password, which is Dragon Wand. After that, meet my back in the Great Hall for your rooms. "What? We have our own rooms?" Susan exclaimed, looking shocked. "Yes, Miss Bones. Each of you has your own bedroom. There is a prefect bathroom, and a common room. And you each get a key to your own private study room on the second floor of the library." Hermione looked delighted at that, and Draco rolled his eyes at her. "Well then," the professor said. "I will see you tonight!" with a last smile and a flick of her wand, she was gone. Hermione sighed and sat back, pulling out her charms book read.

At one, the trolley came around and Draco bought quite a few Caldron cakes. Susan and Terry bought some as well before Hannah Abbot came with Justin Finch-Fletchley and told them to come talk with some other friends. Hermione didn't even notice it when the trolley came by because she was too busy reading and using a drying charm on her hair. After the witch left, Hermione turned the last page and snapped her book closed. "Has the trolley come yet?" she asked, turning to Draco who had a cake half in his mouth. He nodded. "You can have some of mine. I'm not that hungry." He said, shoving some caldron cakes and a box of every flavor beans. "Thanks, Malfoy." Hermione said, eating gratefully. He shrugged and looked out the window. As the train moved around the corners on the track, everything tilted to the right for a second, just long enough for a bag with Hermione's box to fall from the compartment above the door. Draco paled a little, and picked it up, hoping that Hermione didn't see it. Unfortunately, she did. "What's that?" she asked, pointing at the box. "Uhh…" The dagger was glowing red, and the box had begun to shake a little. "It's for you… from your father."

"My father would never give you a box to give to me. He doesn't even _know_ you!" Draco shook his head. "You're wrong, Hermione. You're wrong for once. They are not your parents. Have you ever wondered _why_ you were sent to the school? There are no other students who have all muggles in their past. You were told that you did. You were raised that way. They are not your parents."

"Draco, I don't understand…" Hermione said, cocking her head to the side a little. Draco sat down next to her and held out the box to her. "You're a pureblood, Hermione. Your father told me to give you this box, and he told me to tell you that you are a pureblood." Hermione nodded and took the box from him. She opened it and her jaw dropped. A silver piece of parchment fell out, green lettering at the top reading "_My daughter, Hermione Riddle,"_ Hermione read the letter, and looked at Draco. "Holy shit…" she said. Draco put the necklace around her neck, and then she fainted on Draco's shoulder, and didn't wake up until Susan accidentally kicked her when she came back in.

At dinner that night Hermione didn't utter a word. The necklace had an eerie glow around the edges, and Hermione kept her eyes glued to her food. "Something wrong, Hermione?" Harry asked, putting a finger under Hermione's chin and lifting her face up to look at his and Ron's worried faces. "No…" she said, pushing Harry's hand away and looking down again. "I was just thinking about Crookshanks." "S'ok, Mione." Ron said, Hermione shrugged. At long last Dumbledore stood up and announced that it was bedtime. "Griffindor! This way! Keep up!" Hermione yelled over the crowd. She could see Draco, Susan, and Terry doing the same. After she explained to the first years about how to get back to the Great Hall, she exited through the portrait.

Hermione was the first one back to the hall. Even McGonagall wasn't there yet. She was showing the sixth year prefects and the Head Boy and Head Girl to their dorms. Hermione sat down at the closest table and drummed her fingers on the wood. The door opened with a loud bang when it hit the wall, and Draco walked in. He looked around to see that the hall was empty and sat down across from Hermione.

 "How are you taking everything?" he asked, looking at her.

"I can't believe that I am his daughter." She said, looking at Draco's silver eyes. "It's so weird! I mean, I am probably going to be expected to be on the dark side or something!" Draco looked away. "That's what he wants, and what the dark lord wants, he gets." Hermione nodded. "Yeah, and I can't believe it." Draco looked over at her, "Hermione, do you know why you are in Griffindor?" Hermione looked up. "You called me Hermione." He nodded. "Yeah, so?" She shrugged. "Nothing. Just… never mind. Why am I in Griffindor?" Draco sighed and looked up at her. "Hermione, you are in Griffindor because of your mother."  

"You haven't told me about her. Who was she? What did she look like?" Draco rolled his eyes. "Hermione, if you didn't notice in the letter, it said that your mother was killed when you were a year old. Since we are both 15 right now, I don't think that I would have known her." Hermione nodded. "You're right… I just want to know all that I can. I need to meet my father." Draco nodded. "Christmas break my family is having a ball to celebrate the new rising of the Dark Lord. You are going to have to come, because you're his daughter. I hope that we can get along like this from now on, because it's going to be hell if I have to explain to you everything and we're fighting." Hermione nodded.

"Truce?" Draco asked, not averting his attention from her black eyes.

"Truce." She agreed. And the door to the hall opened to reveal a very stressed McGonagall, Susan, and Terry. "First day back and ALREADY I have to punish the Weasley twins for leaving those blasted candies out!" Hermione rolled her eyes at Draco and they followed their professor to their new dorms. 

The dorms were pretty basic. A common room in the middle with a two doors to the right, two to the left, a door to the bathroom, a door to the library, and a door to the Great Hall. Hermione's room was the last on the right, Draco's right next to hers; Susan's was the last on the left with Terry's next door. The students split up and went to their dorms for bed. Hermione took off her robes and started to read another book, _The Shining_ by Stephen King. She was totally absorbed until 11. Marking her page she stood up and stretched. She looked at the letter that her father had sent her, which was lying on her desk. She stood up and went out her door to Draco's room. She knocked twice. Draco slowly opened the door for her and let her in. She sat on the bed and looked at him. "Tell me about my father."

A/n This is NOT a sequel to the Dark World of Pain. It doesn't even follow the same storyline if you couldn't tell. That is just to clarify. Should I continue? I have a really good idea for this story, so I would like to know if you enjoyed it.

GerHPfa


	3. An Approaching Event

2

Hey all! I'm back, FINALLY. School's over and I'm here! I'll be oot from August 6th to either the 13th or 14th, depending on how long it takes me to get back. SO don't expect an update until maybe the fifteenth. I'm really, really, REALLY sorry about the long wait. I was going through exams, the end of school, groundings, and having my comp's memory wiped out by accident. *Sigh.* But I'm back, and It's time for me to FINALLY get some work done on this story. I hope everyone's enjoying it so far. J

"What?" Draco said, turning tensely to Hermione. "Tell me about Voldemort, my _father_!" He visibly relaxed. "Hermione, I'm really not the one to tell you about him. You're going to have to see him yourself."

"But _when_ would I have time to do something like that?" Draco shrugged.

"The death eater's ball on Christmas." It was her turn to be tense. She froze, her arms hanging limply at her side, and her eyes locked on the back of Draco's head as he shuffled papers on his desk. 

"Death eater's ball? I am expected to go to the death eater ball? ME?" 

"You're his daughter! You're _expected_ to go!" Hermione sighed and fell onto her back.

"This is going to be a rather large change."

"Just a little." Draco said, turning around to her and grinning down at her face.  

"So what else am I going to be _expected_ to do?" 

"Learn a ton of dark arts, uh…get the best grades here, produce the heir of slytherin, and keep in contact with Harry and Ron…"

"Wait a second!" Hermione said, sitting up suddenly. "Did you say, PRODUCE AN HEIR??" Draco nodded. "HELL NO! Not with some dirty, son of a bitch hooker! Fuck!" she covered her face and slumped down again, sighing. 

"This is going to be one _crazy assed year!_" the clock on Draco's desk buzzed midnight. "Hermione, it's midnight. We have class tomorrow…" Hermione groaned and rolled off the bed. "Fine… Good night…." Draco sighed and closed the door after him. That went well. "Women…" Draco said to the nothingness. 

"Can't live with them, can't live without them, can't kill them…"

Hermione strode back into her room, slamming the door for no apparent reason. She walked over to her bed and stretched, climbing into it and sliding under the silky covers. She sighed, her head spinning with questions. Yawning, she closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. When she awoke the next morning, she saw sun shining into the room through the glass door on the balcony. She glanced out the window for a second and stood up, yawning, once again, and pulling a thin robe around her. The black material glittered in the sunlight as she walked across the room to her vanity, looking in the mirror and taking her wand from the highly glossed counter. Pointing it at her face, she muttered one of her simpler make-up spells, and looked over the results. Sighing for the fiftieth time that morning, she pocketed her wand and left her room. She stopped outside of Draco's room and knocked lightly on the door. He opened it, wet hair and just some black boxers on. Hermione blushed.

 "Erm… uh… I'll be back… I guess… ahh…" Draco blushed too, water droplets dribbling from his hair and creating an amazingly godlike image. 

"No, its ok, come on in." Hermione's cheeks glowed just as red as Draco's as he stepped back from the door and let her in. She went over to the desk, fumbling with her necklace, and glanced down at the papers on it. "So, what did you want?" He asked, pulling on clothes and towel drying his hair. "Um… just to ask some more questions about my father. That's all, really." She heard an annoyed sigh. 

"Hermione, you'll have a chance to have all of your questions answered. Just drop it for a while. You don't need to know everything right now. When you meet him, I'm sure he'll want to have some er, 'family talks' with you…" She nodded. "I guess so."

"Come on, let's go get something to eat." 

She nodded and followed him out of the room and into the common room. They walked out into the dark corridor, and down to the Great hall. A large sign was posted just outside of the door. They stopped to look at it.

_Attention All Fifth, Sixth, and Seventh year Students:_

_All fifth, sixth, and seventh year students will be traveling to the capitals of 10 **different** countries of their choice (from the list of 500 found on the doors of the academic classes), in order to study the cultures, Ministry of Magic offices, history, traditions, and behavior of the people and creatures in the countries. All students **must** be prepared to leave by **October 1st**, with enough muggle **and** magical people's clothing and supplies packed. Students will be staying in (mainly) the wizarding world, but some venturing into the muggle world will be necessary. All students will be returning to Hogwarts on **December 1st,** with **five** rolls of parchment per capital with the following facts…_

 Hermione's jaw dropped. She turned slowly to Draco, a look of pure shock on her face. "Wow." Was all he managed to get out. 

"So… we're going out of town for a while… Heh…" Harry and Ron were pushing their way through the mob that had gathered around the sign. 

"Did you read it??" Ron asked anxiously, a grin stuck on his face. 

"Yeah, we did, it's cool!" Ron nodded and dragged Harry back through the crowd to go find Fred and George. Pansy Parkinson gave a great squeal and shoved Hermione out of her way, running up to Draco, (both her fat and her insets flying everywhere) and throwing herself onto him, arms gripped so tightly around his neck that his face immediately turned red from lack of oxygen, she attempted to wrap her legs around his waist, but failed because they couldn't reach. Draco, looking disgusted, threw her down onto the floor.

 "WHAT THE FUCK?!" 

He yelled, startling a group of second years a few feet away so much that they ran into the hall. Draco whipped out his wand and pointed it at Pansy. Her ugly face was covered in a thick layer of sparkling greet glitter and thick black eyeliner. Her skirt was just about a third of the way down her thick, treelike legs, and her stomach bulged out of an overly tight, green tank top.

 "Drakie, Why do you always treat me like that? Whenever I give you a hug to express our _love_, why, you _throw_ me down to the ground!!! I can't believe you! You…. You… YOU HATE ME!!"

With that she burst into fits of hysterical sobs, Draco grabbed Hermione's hand and dragged her back down the corridor. "Come on," he said out to her out of the corner of his mouth over Pansy's sobs. "I've lost my appetite." She giggled and ran after him as he dragged her all the way back to their common room. "Close call, huh." Draco nodded. "She does that all the time. One of these days I'm going to lose my temper and just hex her until she can't-" He stopped abruptly, as he couldn't move his lips when Hermione's own were covering them. His eyes were wide with shock, but as she pulled back slowly, he took her head and pulled her back in for more. She slid her hands up behind his neck and kissed him gently. When they parted, all he could manage was a soft, "wow." She smiled to him. "Where the hell did you learn _that_?" he questioned, looking down at her. "You didn't learn from _Krum_ did you??" She shook her head. "Not WEASLEY! N-not **POTTER!**"she giggled and shook her head some more. "Then… who?" She laughed this time. "From you! You would learn a little bit if you watched someone make out in the halls all the time." Draco blushed a little. "Well… you know…" He put his hands around her waist and pulled her back to him, so that both their bodies were pressed right up against each other's. "You know, you're father would be doing back flips if we got together…" Hermione muttered into his neck, smiling at the way he shivered against her breath on his neck. "Yeah, he would. Shall we try it?" A smile embraced her lips. "I'd love to." With that their lips met once more, moving against each others rhythmically, tongues darting out and running along their lips, and they left the common room for class, bags in hand.

A/n well, there's that chappie, finally. Aheh. HAPPY 4TH EVERYONE IN THE U.S! I'll have the next chap. Up VERY soon! I'm soo happy that I can finally type again… *sighs* Well, feel free to email me at stormy5@mindspring.com if you have any comments about the story, (or suggestions) I'm ALMOST done with Ootp!! I was so happy when I got it… two days ago…. :-p see, you have to resist the urges to buy it and wait a few days. Then you only pay 6.99 for it :) This story does NOT follow ANY of the plot lines in ootp. Just letting everyone who's too dense to notice it know.


End file.
